


Going to the Faire

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabble prompt #24: Holiday Faire
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Kudos: 28





	Going to the Faire

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabble prompt #24: Holiday Faire

"Do we have to go?" Severus asked. It wasn't a whine. Severus never whined. 

"It's the holiday market!" Harry protested. "It's once a year and this is the last night!"

"If we must." A sigh.

Harry stopped. "You really don't want to go."

"If you want to go, I'll go with you."

"No. It's okay. You'll be uncomfortable, we can stay in. I was going because I could, I don't need anything in particular."

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"Now what should we do?"

"I can think of something..."

"Do I need to get naked?"

Severus gave a sly smile.


End file.
